


All We Do Is Drive.

by PupperCandyGirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupperCandyGirl/pseuds/PupperCandyGirl
Summary: Just some random song fics, smut and fluff since season 5 is coming soon.So I rp this ship a lot. Looking for a new RPer. Message me on toxic-love-is-fun-love on tumblr or inbox me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I rp this ship a lot. Looking for a new RPer. Message me on toxic-love-is-fun-love on tumblr or inbox me.

Michael’s in trouble.  
He didn’t care if he was going to get time added to his sentence. He was already dead in a few months… or was it weeks? He had no idea how long he had left and that was the scariest thing of it all. Time seemed to stop and move really slowly in here so a week ended up feeling like a month. That wasn’t the point. This was his baby brother he was fighting for and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let anyone else touch him. Especially when he had heard what T-Bag had planned for him. He pushed past the rowdy inmates and looked into his brother’s cell. He didn’t see anyone and he started to panic. He didn’t want to think the worst of it, but that’s all he could do. He hoped that no one else had gotten to him first.  
Lincoln ran out to the railing and looked around, desperate to see any sign that his brother was here and hopefully okay. No one could have been that stupid to have hurt Michael if they knew Linc was his older brother.  
“Michael!” Lincoln yelled as he looked and noticed the blue-eyed man across the room  
“Michael!” The older brother shoved his way over to hug his brother. He never wanted anyone to hurt him and no one was stupid enough to ever try to.  
“Lincoln.” Michael breathed out as his hand rested on the back of Lincoln’s neck. Their breathing is very fast from the adrenaline rush. The level of stress that had been going through both of their bodies had now made them very tired. The pair is basically holding each other in their arms. The other prisoners are preoccupied with fighting that they had not even realized when Michael and kissed Lincoln’s neck in affection. Even if they had been watching the pair, no one could have notice the kiss unless they were uncomfortably close. They both made their way through the crowd to Michael’s cell. Only to find T-Bag sitting on Michael’s bed.  
“There you are, Pretty. I’ve been looking for-,” before T-Bag could even finish his sentence, Linc had him against the wall. His jaw was clenched and the only thing he could see was red.  
“You better not lay any of your dirty fingers on him, do you understand me?”  
“Now… you’re being mighty protective over your baby brother. He’s a big boy, I’m sure he can handle himself.” T-Bag smirked softly as his eyes trailed over Burrow’s face. He had to admit that Lincoln was also very attractive but definitely not his type. There was something about sink that he wasn’t too fond of. Maybe it was the fact that he was way too big and would never easily be his.  
“Linc, let him go.”  
“You heard him, let me go.” T-Bag repeated. Lincoln didn’t move but his glared harder onto the trash bag of a man’s face. Want so badly to smash his face against the wall. Michael gripped Lincoln’s arm and pulled him away from T-Bag. The younger brother was not scared of the pervert. It might have been because Lincoln would actually commit murder if anyone hurt him. It felt nice to have his protective brother back; even if it was in this shitty situation.  
“Get the hell out of here and never let me see you around Michael’s cell again.” Lincoln said with nothing but anger and spite. He wasn’t letting this poor excuse of a man near his baby… brother. Yeah, baby brother. T-Bag stuck his hands in his pockets and as soon as he left, Lincoln dropped the curtain to cover anyone’s wondering eyes.  
“Linc-,” Michael started, Lincoln walked towards him and wrapped his hands around Michael’s hips.  
“Shhh.” He whispered leaning in closer. Lincoln pressed his lips to Michael’s and pulled him closer. Both brothers have missed the feeling of the other’s lips. If the guards had not known they were brothers, they wouldn’t be so intent on keeping close eyes on them. Which meant that they probably could do this more often. Hell, even if the guys in PI hadn’t know that they were brothers; they could flirt without any questionable looks. The kiss deepened and neither of them cared if someone pulled up the sheet. They were indulging so much in each other’s lips that the outside world didn’t matter. Michael’s hands wrapped around Lincoln’s neck and hummed as he felt his older brother gently, but desperately slide his tongue into the other’s mouth. Tasting every inch of him. Their tongues danced around before one of them would have been forced to pull away. It didn’t matter that they were brothers. Not to them at least. There wasn’t any other person that they could have loved but each other. The affection, compassion, lust and adoration they felt for each other ever since Michael left the foster care system was more real than half of the Hollywood couples that claimed to be in love. That wasn’t love. What was between Michael and Lincoln was love. Pure, but disgusting love. Their past didn’t matter at this point in time. Their pasts didn’t matter. All that had mattered was that they were finally able to be in each other’s arms even if it was just for a short period. Lincoln slowly pulled away and looked down at Michael who was pouting ever so slightly that Lincoln had pulled away.  
“The guards will be up soon to make everyone calm down. You need to stay in here and make sure that you don’t get yourself into any trouble. And I’m begging you to keep a look out for T-bag. He’s up to no good and wants you alone.” Lincoln had debated in his head on a few things. One of them was if he should really leave Michael alone until the guards show up. The other was if he should tell Michael what T-Bag was planning. The emotional answer to both of those questions was no. The true answer that he was forced to pick was yes.  
“What is he planning?” Michael asked with no fear. From what Lincoln heard about the dirt bag. Michael should be a little scared. Just enough to keep his flight, fight or freeze actions up to speed.  
“He wants to hurt you as bad as he can. That might mean sexual abuse if you aren’t careful. I can’t really protect you right now, Mikey. Please be ready to fight. I know you aren’t much of a fighter, but-,” Lincoln was cut off by the feeling of warm, soft lips being pressed to his. 

“I promise that I will be as safe as I possibly can be in a prison,” Michael smiled up at his lover. “Just go before they catch us behind a sheet.” He said pointing towards the white piece of fabric that was still hanging down.  
“Okay,” The larger man took hold of the sheet and looked back at the other one last time. “I love you.”  
Michael smiled softly and nodded. “I love you too.”  
As soon as the last word had left his mouth, Lincoln was gone and Michael left the sheet down since it would look more suspicious if he rose it after his brother left. Michael laid on his highly uncomfortable mattress and sighed. He couldn’t wait to break Lincoln and himself out. He wanted- No, needed Lincoln’s lips, body, mind. All of it, but he wasn’t getting any of it while in fox rivers.  
“Soon,” he promised himself. “soon.”


	2. Don't let yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This "Chapter " isn't related to the first one but the next few chapters will relate to this one btw I rp this ship a lot. Looking for a new RPer. Message me on toxic-love-is-fun-love on tumblr or inbox me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This "Chapter " isn't related to the first one but the next few chapters will relate to this one

The flashbacks started when he accidently pushed that old man down. He was fragile and Michael shoved him down so quickly. It went downhill from there. So many people were dead because Michael wanted Lincoln free. Because he was being selfish. Michael couldn’t let his brother die, he needed him more than anything. Veronica had even said it. “You two have the most dysfunctional idea of love…” If only she knew about the nights Michael had spent crying himself to sleep at night because he didn’t have his protector there. Yes, many people died. It happened. He wasn’t planning on it. He also wasn’t planning on becoming a monster. That’s all he could think of himself as. He stole, lied, was the cause of innocent people’s death. Not even Lincoln could calm him down from the mental break down he was having. Lincoln wasn’t even near him when his mind wouldn’t shut the hell up. However, the straw that broke the camel’s back was his father dying in his arms a few hours later. Sitting next to the grave that Lincoln and he had made. Tears streaming down his face. It was his fault all these people were dead. Michael felt numb from the pain. His head in his hands and his mind overthinking like it always did.  
“Hey, Michael. Hey,” Lincoln looked over at his brother and moved closer. “What’s going on?” He asked with nothing but concern written all over his face.  
“H-He’s dead because of me.” Michael cried. His head never coming out of his hands.  
“No, he isn’t. Michael, don’t blame this all on yourself. That agent guy killed him. Not you.” Lincoln looked down at his little brother and it broke his heart to see him like this.  
“I stole a GPS today. The guy who worked there was a very small old man who tried to come after me when I walked away with it. I pushed him off very softly but he- he fell. I think I might have hurt him.” Michael admitted. His head came up and his beautiful bright blue eyes were producing more tears than Lincoln ever thought was possible.  
“You needed the GPS. It’s okay.” He was getting worse at trying to calm Michael, but there was one thing he remembers what to do.  
“Michael, Close your eyes.”  
“Wha-,”  
“Just do it.” Michael sighed and did what Lincoln told him to do. Lincoln sat right next to him and in a very soothing tone began speaking again.  
“Just focus on your breathing. Feel your lungs fill up with air through your nose and slowly let it out through your mouth.” Michael did just that, slightly hiccupping from the severity of his crying earlier.  
“Now, just check in with yourself. How are you feeling?” He asked as a rhetorical question. Michael kept his eyes closed but made an upset face.  
“How is your body feeling? Let’s start with your toes. Can you feel them? Give them a little wiggle.” Michael moved each of his eight toes in his shoes and focused mainly on that. He knew what Lincoln was doing and he used to do it before Michael went to bed to help him calm down.  
“Now go up to your legs and your calves. Is there any pressure on them? Any strange tingly feeling? Do your legs hurt?” Yeah. They did. Michael had been walking and running so much that his calves were a little sore.  
“Go up to your thighs. How do they feel?” Also, sore.  
“Let’s jump up to your head. How does it feel?” Michael was a bit lightheaded and he really didn’t notice the headache he had until Lincoln made him focus on it.  
“Let’s go from your head, down to your neck. Then to your shoulders. Let them relax.” Michael sighed out and Lincoln could physically see Michael relaxing.  
“Go down your arms to your fingers.” Michael wiggled his fingers and then cracked them.  
“Go back up to your neck and down your back. How is your back doing?” Michael’s back also hurt. He wanted to lay down for some odd reason.  
“Put your focus back on your breathing and take a few deep breaths. When you’re ready, you can open your eyes.” Lincoln kept a close eye on his brother to see if he really did help him at all. Michael breathed in and slowly let it go before opening his now sleepy eyes and looked up at Lincoln.  
“You feel a little calmer now?” The elder of the two asked. Michael nodded and rested his head on Lincoln’s shoulder. He was a little calmer, but he realized then why he had done all of this. Sure it was to get his brother out, but he never really thought of Lincoln as a brother. Ever since Michael hit puberty and was supposed to be looking at girls. His eyes were always set on Lincoln. His brother was his hero and the helpless person always falls for the hero. He always pushed his feelings away because of how sick they were. Lincoln was in love with Veronica. It killed Michael to see his brother heart broken when she left, but he hoped that Linc would just move on. He didn’t. Lincoln never moved on. Veronica came back and he was so happy that she gave him a chance. Michael wanted to be happy with him but, he also wanted to be with him.  
“Linc?” Michael asked, sniffling a little.  
“Yeah?” Lincoln looked down with those warm, brown eyes and Michael couldn’t keep it in anymore. He really loved Lincoln.  
“Kiss me?” he asked with slight hope that his brother would comply.  
“Michael…”  
“Please? Just once, I’ve wanted it for so long,” Michael practically begged. Lincoln looked into the sad eyes of his brother and felt like he had to. Anything to make his brother happy again. Lincoln nodded and turned his body a bit.  
“Just one,” Lincoln leaned in and Michael closed his eyes. Ready to feel the lips of the other males. Lincoln gently kissed him, scared that he would break him. Lincoln rested his hand on Michael’s cheek and Michael laid his hand on top of Lincoln’s. The pair’s lips consciously met as they pulled a few centimeters back just to meet again milliseconds later. Michael was the first to fully pull away because he needed air.  
“Thank you.” Michael said with a bit of a flushed face. He stood up and Lincoln couldn’t help but feel like he wanted to kiss him again. He licked his lips and looked down at the floor. It was one of the best kisses he’s had. Lincoln stood up and they walked back to the car Sucre had been napping in while the brothers were out. They both got into the back seat and Lincoln looked over at Michael.  
“How did you realize that you wanted… that?” He asked as Sucre woke up in the driver’s seat.  
“How do you realize when you fall in love with someone? You notice every little thing about them. They become perfect to you and you never want to leave their side. You’d do anything to be with them. If you really love someone, you never truly get tired of him or her. No matter how great your day might be going, your special person will make it better. When you just like someone, he or she might make your day better, but probably isn't the best part” Michael looked out the window as they started moving. Lincoln sat in silence as he thought about what Michael was saying. His brother loved him more than a brother and he acted like it was okay. He wanted it to be because he loved Michael that way too but, he wouldn’t let himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, So I rp this ship a lot. Looking for a new RPer. Message me on toxic-love-is-fun-love on tumblr or inbox me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of a song fic. Was much longer than intended.

_Songfic Roman Holiday- Halsey_  
__  
  
Do you remember the taste of my lips  
That night I stole a bit of my mother's perfume?  
  
  
Lincoln and Michael relaxed on the couch of the low-level apartment Lincoln had rented out. In a pressurized and desperate haze, the brother’s shared heated caresses and Kisses that wouldn’t lead anywhere carnal. Michael had to be home in an hour, in any case that’s what Michael had alleged. His foster family had grounded him. Technically, he was supposed to be home as soon as school had been dismissed. Michael did not pay any mind to the guidelines his foster family set for him. He only had a few months until he was 18 and got permission to leave the system. With his lips attached onto Michael’s neck, Lincoln breathed in a vastly unfamiliar scent.  
“What the hell is that?” The firstborn asked; pulling his head away from the crook of Michael’s neck.  
“What?” Michael looked over with a bit of exasperation. He didn’t want Lincoln to stop nor did he want Lincoln to ruin the mood.  
“You smell like a lady.” Lincoln chuckled before earning himself a light shove from the male on the bottom. Michael wouldn’t admit it but he lost his cologne so he sprayed himself with his foster mother’s perfume since the smells were comparable. Apparently, Lincoln had a hound dog’s nose because he could convey it was a woman’s scent.  
“Shut up.” Michael retorted like a child before Lincoln went back to kissing on his baby brother.  
  
  
'Cause I remember when my father put his fist  
Through the wall that separated the dining room  
  
  
Once Lincoln had dropped Michael off at home. His foster parents were both repulsed and outraged. His foster mother was outside when Scoffield got out of his brother’s car. Lincoln strode about to meet Michael so that he could say goodbye. What the feeble-minded Mrs. Shelby witnessed next rendered her speechless as she almost had a heart attack. She ran inside to get her husband. The brothers didn’t notice the older woman as their lips met gently and then a bit more forceful. Lincoln’s hands grasped Michael’s ass and kneed it in his hands. Michael’s hands wrapped around Lincoln’s neck and lured Lincoln in as much as he could. Michael withdrew from the kiss and smiled up at Lincoln before sharing a few quick pop kisses as a final goodbye. Before the words ‘good bye’ came out of his mouth, He was seized by his forearm and dragged him inside the house. Michael sat at the kitchen table and was getting an earful about how disgraceful it was to kiss another man, especially his own brother in the eyes of the lord. Michael rolled his eyes like the angst-y 17-year-old he was and made a comment about how he loved Lincoln and told the man that his religion was flawed. Then proceeded to give examples as to why it was. Mr. Shelby got so irritated with Michael that the older man punched the wall. His fist went through the plaster and he angrily walked out of the room.  
  
  
And I remember the fear in your eyes  
The very first time we snuck into the city pool  
  
  
Michael had convinced Lincoln to stay out for the night and they were both incredibly bored so Lincoln had suggested that they went swimming.  
“But the pools closed.” Michael protested. Lincoln had grabbed his brother’s arm and winked before pulling him out of the apartment. Michael asked continuously where they were going and that if it was to the pool that there was no used because it was midnight. When they got to the city pool, Michael took pride in the fact he was right but Lincoln hopped over the fence before Michael had the opportunity to say ‘I told you so.’ Michael’s eyes went wide with the realization that Lincoln had just jumped the fucking fence.  
“Come on.” Lincoln taunted from the other side of the fence. Michael looked around to see if there was anyone else around. With a slightly defeated sigh, Michael climbed the fence and jumped over it. He landed in Lincoln’s arms and Lincoln couldn’t help but smirk.  
“I didn’t think that you were going to climb it.”  
“I’ll climb anything if it means I’d get to be with you.” Michael looked at Lincoln with half lidded eyes and rested his chin on Lincoln’s shoulder.  
“I love you.” The younger one mumbled sweetly.  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
Late December with my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breath  
Didn't know where we were running to  
But don't look back  
  
  
Michael was finally 18 so one night, he packed all his stuff and left without warning. His foster parents didn’t mind at all after finding out about the toxic relationship between the brothers. Michael took the bus to Lincoln’s apartment. Michael frantically rang Lincoln’s doorbell and rubbed his hands together in the cold December air. Lincoln jogged down the steps and tripped over the last one due to his eagerness to let Michael inside. The door opened and Lincoln pulled Michael into a hug. The brothers wrapped their arms around each other and Lincoln held onto Michael as is he was scared that the younger male was going to run away. Michael rested his head on Lincoln’s shoulder. Lincoln pulled Michael into the apartment and grabbed a duffle bag. Linc started to fill it with clothes and bathroom necessities.  
“Where are you?” Michael asked.  
“You mean ‘where are we going?’.”  
“What?”  
“We are leaving.” Lincoln grabbed Michael’s bag and his own. Michael wanted to question it more, but he really didn’t have the opportunity to. He watched as Lincoln walked out and tossed the bags into the trunk.  
“You ready to go?” Michael watched as Lincoln smiled very wide. He hadn’t seen that type of smile in months. Not after his older foster family wouldn’t let him be around Lincoln anymore. The wind picked up and a light chill was in the air. Michael nodded shyly and walked down the step.  
“If you’re with me, I’m ready to go anywhere.” The pair got into Lincoln’s car. The heat didn’t work so Michael used a knitted blanket as he rubbed his hands together. They drove and drove until they left the city. 

We'll be looking for sunlight  
Or the headlights  
Till our wide eyes burn blind  
We'll be lacing the same shoes  
That we've worn through  
To the bottom of the line  
And we know that we're headstrong  
And our heart's gone  
And the timing's never right  
But for now let's get away  
On a Roman holiday

Michael and Lincoln stopped occasionally to fill up the car with gas and get some food in their stomach. The brothers walked into the fifth gas station since they had started their journey and didn’t recognize any familiar faces. If they wanted to hold hands, no one would look their way. If Lincoln ever called Michael ‘babe’ no one questioned it. Same sex couples weren’t a big deal. Same sex incestuous couples were. They knew very well that they were sick, but they were sick and full of pride.  
In the gas station that they had just stopped at, Michael noticed Lincoln buying more than usual. The younger one didn’t know where Lincoln got the money to randomly get up and leave or buy so much gas, but he didn’t want that mystery to unravel. Michael had picked up a disposable camera at that gas station and it immediately annoyed Lincoln. Knowing what his little brother was going to do with the camera.  
“Why did you even get that?” he asked. Michael pulled it out of the box and took a picture of his lover before kissing him.  
“Just to annoy you.” He said, getting back into the car. snapped a few pictures of Lincoln in front of the beautiful sunrise and again in the motel bed. Lincoln slept soundly while his younger brother watched him sleep with nothing but an innocent mind. Michael poked Lincoln enough to get the larger man to hazily raise his arm to let Michael in. The blue-eyed boy took a picture of the shirtless pair and Lincoln didn’t have the energy to question it, so he gave Michael a kiss and went back to sleep. That night was peaceful, but as soon as Lincoln woke up; it was like Michael had drank a shot of expresso. He was moving around the room and he wanted to go out. They were in the middle of nowhere so Lincoln couldn’t imagine why Michael was so energetic. Nevertheless, they walked out and made a shit ton of new memories.


	4. The things that Michael didn't mean to let happen

It kind of happened. It wasn’t meant to, nor was it supposed to keep Michael up at night. Taking over every being of his mind. Waking at 2 o’clock in the morning. Petrified, silently screaming from the thoughts and the memories that haunted him at night. The flashbacks of what he could remember from that night. He was too old to be thinking about the blood stained hands that un-wantingly traveled up his body.Touching him and grabbing him in the most unflattering ways. The smell of desperation that was making him sick to his stomach. The twisted and sick smile that he remembers all too well. He was only fifteen, what kind of sick man would have found it to be a good idea to take advantage of a boy who just lost his brother to the system that played him. Lincoln had been arrested for something, shoplifting? Causing a public disturbance? Fighting? Michael had not known the reason behind it. All he knew now was that he was silently blaming his brother for getting caught doing the illegal act and leaving him alone with this monster who had his hands wrapped around Michael’s hips and eyeing him down like the man was starving and Michael was a large piece of steak that was seasoned to perfection. Ready to be ripped apart and devoured like the piece of meat he was. The fifteen year old tried everything he could to sweet talk his way out of the situation, but the only good that did him was earning a shirt in his mouth. This was going to happen and he wouldn’t be have the ability to cry to Lincoln about it. Even when Lincoln was finally back with him, he kept his mouth shut about the assault and begged Lincoln to never leave him again. Lincoln promised, but that promise was broken a few months later.  
Michael didn’t mean to sit up and startle the woman he was laying next to. He didn’t mean for Sara to ask him if everything was alright before he lied to her and told her that he was fine and just needed a glass of water. He sure as hell didn’t mean to trip over the last step of the stairs in his home and hit the wall. The loud thud against the older brother’s room, waking the man that was awake as well. Thinking about how he was a terrible brother to the person who single handedly saved his life. Michael didn’t mean for Lincoln to open the door to his room and look down at him with those same warm brown eyes that conveyed the message of protection and love. The message that Michael sadly loved to receive every time he needed it. He didn’t mean for Lincoln to know him so well that he could tell something was wrong with him. He didn’t mean for Lincoln to pull him into his room and hug him without a word being spoken between them. The room dark with just a sliver of light coming from the window. The position in which the curtain hung allowed the smallest glimmers of light cascade into the room and entrance them into a feeling of solitude. Michael didn’t mean to get so overwhelmed that tears started to fall down his cheeks and wet the fabric of Lincoln’s chest since he was not wearing a shirt. He didn’t mean for Lincoln to rub his back and tell him that everything was going to be alright. He didn’t mean to cry so hard that he began to hiccup and mumble incoherent sentences. Michael didn’t mean for Lincoln to shush him and pull him to the bed where one side had been always made since he let Michael bring Sara into their home. Michael didn’t mean to bring Lincoln back into the sickest part of their history. Where they would sleep in the same bed, mumble sweet nothings to each other and share the life that lovers would. He didn’t mean to get into bed with Lincoln and feel comfort in his arms. Michael didn’t mean to rest his head on Lincoln’s chest and calm down from the breakdown he was having just moments ago. He didn’t mean to hold on tighter and relax when he heard Lincoln finally speak.  
_How about you tell me what’s going on. ___  
He didn’t mean to find comfort and fear in those words. Michael didn’t mean to give in and tell Lincoln about the flashbacks of what happened when he was fifteen. He didn’t mean to go into such crude detail that he could feel his body ache again with the excruciating pain that simulated the same kind of pain he felt all those years ago. He didn’t mean to make Lincoln cry with the realization that it was his fault. He didn’t mean to make Lincoln think it was his fault. Nothing that had happened to Michael was Lincoln’s fault. Michael didn’t mean to wipe the tears off Lincoln’s cheeks and hold the older man’s strong jaw in his hands. He didn’t mean to tell him to shut up because he was being stupid. That it wasn’t his fault, that there wasn’t anything he could do to fix it. Michael did not mean to apologize for not telling him sooner. Michael did not mean to rest his forehead against Lincoln’s and stare into the other’s eyes. Michael did not mean to lean in closer when he noticed Lincoln doing the same. Michael did NOT mean to press his lips against Lincoln’s. The pair of lips that he became all too familiar with, the kisses that he has developed an addiction to. The man he fell in love with and forced himself to leave for the betterment of the situation. So that LJ wouldn’t be his nephew and his stepson. So that they wouldn’t have to deal with nosy people who wanted to know about the real Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows who have been together and fucking like rabbits since Michael was old enough to legally consent. The only people who knew the relationship between the for sure was John, Sucre and Bellick. Some people speculated, but no one ever had the balls… or stomach to ask.  
Michael didn’t mean to say _I love you_ before getting out of the bed. He didn’t mean to hear the sad sigh that escaped Lincoln’s lips he started to make his way towards the door. Michael didn’t mean to hear Lincoln ask Michael why he left him if he loves him. Michael didn’t mean to feel his heart break when he looked over his shoulder and see the sad pout that was unpleasantly placed upon Lincoln’s lips. He didn’t mean to look down at the ground and simply tell Lincoln that _it was for the best_. Michael didn’t mean to break his brother’s heart for the second time that night. He didn’t mean to hear the hurt tone behind Lincoln’s _I love you too_. Michael didn’t mean to walk out the door and hate himself as he closed the door and walked back up the stairs. He didn’t mean to feel sick as he looked at the woman he was supposed to love and wished that it was the man that he really did love laying there. Michael didn’t mean to stay up the rest of the night and ask Sara to leave once she woke up. He didn’t mean to break her heart to or not feel any emotion as he did so. What Michael did mean to do was tell her goodbye and help her pack her things. He did mean for Sara to leave without a problem change the sheets so he no longer had to smell her scent of Japanese Cherry Blossom as he caught up on much needed sleep. Michael did mean to ask Lincoln if he wanted to join him in taking a nap. He did mean to bring Lincoln upstairs to his room and get to sleep next to him for the first time since they escaped fox river. He did mean to smile again as he woke up to the sight of Lincoln still sleeping soundly. Michael did mean to be happy again and he did mean to think that everything happens for a reason. Even if you didn’t mean for it to happen.


End file.
